Beer
Note: This page is outdated and contains many errors. Please read the Brewing page instead. Beer '''can be made from a combination ingredients that are listed below, the most important of which, Hops, can only be gained via Cross Breeding. Once you have acquired your hops, you need the following in order to begin brewing: Empty Booze Barrel, Scaffold, Treetap, Wheat, Water Cells. Once acquired, place a Scaffold on the ground. Scaffolds cannot float and must be placed on a block. Then, place an Empty Booze Barrel on the scaffold. It will replace the scaffold. This is your Booze Barrel Fermentation Plant. You must not place your Treetap '''before it is fermenting. It will not ferment at all and will just stay as a brew. If you're done fermenting, or interested in what you'll get, right-click the Booze Barrel with a Treetap. The Treetap is placed on the side of the Booze Barrel and fermenting will stop. If you now right-click the treetap with a Stone Mug, the mug will be filled with whatever you've brewed. Just like with pretty much any other liquid food item, hold right-click to drink. Breaking aBooze Barrel during fermentation will give you an XLiter Booze Barrel. Where X is the number of water cells used in the recipe. The maximum size of a Barrel is 32 Liters. If placed on another scaffold it will still contain the drink that was fermenting in it before it was broken. Keep in mind that every time a treetap is placed onto the Booze Barrel, one liter will be pulled into the tree tap. Thus if you break the Tree Tap to continiue fermentation, one liter worth of content will be lost. To sample the contents of a Booze Barrel in order to check the status will thus consume 2 liters. Now that your tools are ready, all you have to do is place the required amount of Water cells, Wheat, and Hops and you will gain a special type of Beer. Recipes A brew's name is based on 3 ratios: Water to solids yields the first word. Wheat to hops yields the second. Fermenting time results in the third. To get the first word you add the amount of hops plus the amount of wheat and divide by the amount of water. For example, 1 wheat, 0 hops, and one water is (1+0)/1 or 1. Then find that number in this chart. To get the second word divide hops by wheat. The third word comes from fermenting time. Values in the above chart need to be verified. "Black stuff" may make you blind even if fermented for 1 second. The Effects Some of the known effects: Nausea, Strength IV, Mining Fatigue, Blindness, Resistance, Fire Resistance, Poison, and more. These can be especially dangerous as it could kill the average person within seconds. Slowness: slows player as if sneaking. Mining fatigue: Player mines slower. Strength: Player deals greater damage. Resistance: Player takes less damage from physical attacks. Nausea: Possibly the most fun. The player becomes dizzy and their screen sways back and forth. Instant Damage I-IV: Instantly takes away a number of hearts (depending on the level) from the player. The Terra Wart will remove all debuffs like slowness, mining fatigue, nausea, and leave only the buffs such as strength and resistance. Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Brewing Category:Cross Breeding